Aprendiendo a montar
by sakura Lee Ho
Summary: Un verdadero jefe de la mafia sabe de todo, por esa razón Tsuna tiene que aprender a montar a caballo. Y su maestro sera Dino Cavallone, el Don rubio le enseñara de una forma muy creativa.


Un jefe de la mafia debe saber, muchas cosas no importa que tan ridículas e imposibles de hacer. Un verdadero jefe de la mafia sabe desde comer con los dedos de los pies, hasta montar un caballo, no hay excusa para fallar, porque un jefe de la mafia nunca se queja y, siempre supera los obstáculos en su camino porque eso son los verdaderos: jefes de la mafia.

O por lo menos eso es lo que le ha dicho Reborn, al décimo Don de Vongola. De la forma más amable, con un frió metal apuntando su sien, con su revolver verde León. Sin lugar a las quejas Tsuna, ha hecho lo que su espartano tutor le encomienda.

Tsuna va en camino para la mansión de Dino Cavallone, por pedido de su tutor; obligado aprender a montar a caballo. Sinceramente Tsuna no entiende porque tiene que aprender, estando en plena revolución tecnológica, montar a caballo no sirve de nada para escarpar de los enemigos, es más rápida una motocicleta con motor alterado por los mecánicos de Vongola. Sin embargo, Tsuna aprendió a no discutir con su tutor, porque simplemente tendrá un hematoma del tamaño del Monte Fuji, si le contradice, es mejor bajar la cabeza y hacer lo que le pide, aunque sea lo más irracional.

Que más ideal para ayudarle en asunto de montar, que Dino que tiene un caja arma que es un caballo. Tsuna suspiro, si pudiera huir lo haría, pero hay una alta posibilidad de tener un hueco en la frente, así que no muchas gracias. Espera aprender para que Reborn lo deje en paz.

El automóvil se detuvo en frente de la gran mansión de Dino, en la entrada se encontraba Dino y Romario. El Don rubio siempre con esa sonrisa, despreocupada. Con pesar Tsuna sale del automóvil rezando en tener los subordinados de Dino, cerca mientras está sus clases de monta, sino hay altas posibilidades de que los dos salgan con enormes heridas.

Los dos jefes de mafia se dirigieron a las caballerizas. Dino eligió a Petra una yegua de sangre pura ingles. Un gran espécimen, no es que Tsuna sepa de esas cosas, el animal era simplemente hermoso, de un blanco hermoso.

-¡Cuidado! –grito Dino. Demasiado tarde Tsuna ya estaba el suelo por décima vez.

-Lo siento, Dino-san –suspiro, dándole una mirada a la yegua, supuestamente era mansa pero cada vez que se subía a ella lo tiraba. –Parece que no le agrado.

-No digas eso, Petra le agrada todo el mundo. –rio Dino, tratando de animar a Tsunayoshi.

Después de otros dos intentos, Tsuna solo quería decir: ¡Vete a la mierda! Viendo lo frustrado que estaba el castaño, Dino se le ocurrió una idea para ayudar al Don de Vongola. Arrastrándolo por los pasillos de su mansión, lo metió a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta con llave, se dirigió a su enorme cama.

Acomodándose en ella, se recostó vigilado por la mirada de Tsuna, que estaba confundido porque fue arrastrado a la habitación del rubio.

-Vamos a practicar aquí. –le informo.

-¿Eh? ¿Aquí? –sus ojos mostraban confusión completa.

-Si aquí vamos a practicar.

-¿Pero necesitamos un caballo? –le dijo el castaño.

-Ya tenemos uno. –dijo con inocencia el Don rubio.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde? ¡Oh…! –Tsuna sintió que sus mejillas se le ponían coloradas, recordó el apodo de Dino, tratando de evitar la mirada del rubio, jugo con el dobladillo de su camisa.

-Vamos, Tsuna no seas tímido. Súbete. –sonriendo, le hizo gesto para que pueda montarse en él.

Tsuna con las mejillas cada vez más rojas, se subió a la cama, siempre tratando de evitar la mirada, no quería ver esos ojos color marrón del Don. Horcajada en las rodillas, hizo que Dino frunciera el ceño, no era ahí donde quería que lo montara.

-Tsuna, sube más así no es la forma de montar. Es aquí.

-Yo creo, que es mejor que me enseñes a como estamos antes. –le dijo.

-No, no, así será mejor. Te voy a enseñar como presionar las piernas y, como poner tus manos.

Dino, se sentía más caliente, ver a Tsuna encima de él era alucinante. Inconsciente paso su lengua por los labios, saboreando con antelación ese cuerpo que se mira delicioso; las probabilidad de tener sexo son de una 80% y, no lo dejara pasar.

Tsuna vacilante, subió más, su culo rozo parte sensible de Dino, sin saber que esa fricción envió a la columna de Dino una corriente eléctrica. Ahora se encontraba en la cintura del hombre mayor, sonriendo el rubio, miro la cara de su aprendiz.

-Tsuna ahora subiste mucho, baja un poco. –empujo al chico hasta la parte las caderas. Tsuna solo quería salir corriendo, se sentía tan jodidamente incómodo.

Tsuna sintió algo duro, como un rayo toda la sangre se le subió a la cara, convirtiéndose en una deliciosa fresa roja.

-Yo creo, que mejor no. –dijo desesperado, hizo el intento de bajarse.

-Esto es normal, sabes los caballos suelen sentirse excitados. –Dino le dijo, agarrando un brazo delgado del moreno. Gracias a los dioses que Tsuna es demasiado crédulo, que le creyó a Dino. Asintiendo se quedó en la misma posición, sintiendo eso duro que casi lo estaba apuñalando.

-¿Y ahora qué hago?

-Bueno, ahora déjame tomar el control a mí. –en un ágil movimiento tenia a Tsuna, debajo de su cuerpo.

-¡Dino-san! ¿Qué haces? –tratando de apartar al cuerpo de Dino, con sus delgados brazos.

-Voy a enseñarte a montar –respondió.

Horcajada, en el cuerpo del moreno, se volvió a lamer los labios, haciendo que Tsuna se sienta más incómodo. Dino tenía una mirada de un depredador, se sentía como si fuera la presa que pronto seria comida. Una mano se abrió camino debajo de su camisa, piel caliente se estremeció, al tacto frió, los ojos caramelos vieron como Dino, se movió haciendo suaves movimientos en su parte sensible. Dios, sentía que se estaba poniendo caliente.

-Vamos, Tsuna no te preocupes te va gustar. –le dijo Dino con la voz ronca. Se acercó a los labios color rosa, capturándolo le dio un beso apasionado, hambriento de más, tratando de protestar abrió sus labios, dejando pasar la lengua experta que viola su boca.

Otra mano sintió, que acarició su abdomen, dándole un escalofrió. Dino siguió besando, hasta que se quedaron sin aliento, se separó de los labios sin antes morder el labio inferior. Se maravillo con la vista, ojos entrecerrados, labios hinchando por la anterior actividad, mejillas de bebe con un profundo sonrojo.

-¿Dino?

-Tsuna, eres hermoso. –dijo, antes de volver a tomar esos labios que seguro eran virgen como el cuerpo que pronto marcaría como suyo.

Se quitó la camisa revelando, pecho trabajado por las duras tutorías de Reborn en el pasado, los años han hecho un buen trabajo en ese cuerpo, inconsciente se mordió el labio inferior Tsuna admirando ese cuerpo. Estaba tan embobado que no se dio cuenta, cuando se quedo protegido solo por el trozo de tela de su boxers gris.

-¡Dino! –chillo cuando sintió, la lengua del rubio en su todavía protegido miembro. Dino no dijo nada, sintió pasando la lengua humedeciendo más lugar. Tsuna entonces empezó a sentirse más caliente, algunos gemidos se escaparon de su garganta, no sabía cómo comportarse, nunca ha hechos esas cosas ni masturbarse; era algo nuevo que experimentaba sin embargo se sentía tan jodidamente bueno.

El golpe frió lo trajo a la realidad, cuando vio que se pene estaba completamente despierto, siendo observado por la mirada lujuriosa del rubio en un intento fallido, trato de cubrir su pene con la mano.

-¡Hey, Tsuna déjame ver! –le dijo haciendo que el chico menor se sienta que humo va salir de sus orejas.

-Dino-san, esto no está bien.

-Está bien, deja todo esto en mano de tu maestro. –le tranquilizo.

Engullendo todo el miembro en su boca, dejo sin aliento al moreno que dejo salir un gemido de placer, sentía que estaba siendo apaleado por una marea de placer. La lengua de Dino, húmeda y calidad se serpenteaba por toda su longitud, jugando con su punta sintió como los dientes se clavaron, pero no sintió dolor sino una explosión de placer. Una mano masajeaba sus testículos. Se estaba volviendo loco.

Dino se trasladó, al cuello delgado como un vampiro empezó a mordisquearlo, dejando marcas rojas. Sin dejar de atender el pene lagrimoso, sus manos no se detuvieron. En un acto valiente Tsuna agarro cabellera rubia entre sus dedos, jalando de ellas hizo que Dino lo besara con esa pasión que lo dejaba sin aliento, que le devorara los labios sabor a sandia, no le importo nada más, quería que esa lengua se entrelaza con la suya en una danza erótica. Su mano viajera se encontró con el punto final, sintiendo un poco avergonzado apretó el paquete sensible de Dino.

Mierda tan duro. Pensó al sentir el pene de Dino, que estaba duro como una roca encarcelado en el pantalón mezclilla, sus dedos temblorosos bajaron la cremallera del pantalón y bajando el boxers negro dejo en libertad el miembro.

-Vamos a la siguiente parte de clase. –dijo Dino, con una sonrisa lasciva. Su voz ronca era tan erótica que hizo estremecer el cuerpo de Tsuna. Asintiendo se entregó a Afrodita.

Tres dedos rozaron los labios rosas de Tsuna, abriendo la boca para que ellos entraran les dejo, los suficientes húmedos para que puedan entrar en su entrada. Con cuidado metió los dedos, movimientos estiraban piel, sin embargo no era suficiente no quería lastimar a su joven amante, metiendo la mano debajo de la almohada saco, un frasco de lubricante, embadurnando todo su pene, se preparó para perforar en ese orificio virgen.

-Se va sentir bien, solo relájate. –acariciando la mejillas sonrojadas y sudorosas de Tsuna le dijo.

Empezó a meter poco a poco, su pene sintiendo ese calor abrasador en su miembro, dejo salir un gruñido. El lloriqueo de Tsuna aumento, se sentía tan extraño, dolor con placer, era algo que cuerpo nunca ha sentido. La embestidas fueron lentas, hasta que sintió que Tsuna se movió para sentir más placer, empezó a moverse rápido.

Las uñas se clavaron en la espalda ancha del rubio, como si fuera su única manera para sobrevivir a esa ola de placer que circulaba en su venas. Los jadeos y los gruñidos eran el blues de la habitación. En un movimiento Tsuna estaba arriba horcajada en Dino , moviéndose sin descaso.

-¡Tan profundo! –grito Tsuna, sintiendo como el pene de Dino cada vez más adentro de su cuerpo. Sentía que casi ponía ver los fuegos artificiales. Sus manos agarraban los muslos de Dino como una tabla salvavidas, para no dejarse perder ese mar de placer.

-¡Ah, tan bueno! –gruño Dino, moviendo sus caderas ayudando a la danza lasciva de Tsuna.

Los dos dejaron salir un gruñido gutural, que sonó como la última nota de un violín en una sinfonía. Tsuna se desplomo en el pecho de Dino, tratando de recuperar el aliento, lentamente se levantó para que el pene de Dino, saliera de su entraña, la humedad y la sensación pegajosa no les importa a ninguno de los dos hombres.

-Unm, Tsuna –llamo Dino en un arranqué de timidez.

Tsuna jalo la cabellera rubia, dándole un beso casto se derrumbó en la cama, haciendo sorprenderse a Dino. El hombre rubio vio, como el pequeño Don de Vongola cayo cansado, pequeños ronquidos dejo escarpar. Riendo entre dientes, beso la mejilla izquierda de su joven amante.

-Bueno la clase fue bien ¿No, Tsuna? –dijo acomódense en la cama también, atrayendo el cuerpo de Tsuna a su pecho abrazo ese cuerpo que ahora era suyo. Ambos se entregaron al reino de los sueños.

De esa forma Tsuna aprendió a montar y, otras cosas, porque un jefe de la mafia siempre debe saber muchas cosas no importa que tan ridículas e imposibles de hacer.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


End file.
